Amizade
by Nimrodel Lorellin
Summary: O amor que une Faramir a seu irmão é mais forte que a intolerância do pai. E nem a preferência do regente por seu filho mais velho podia mudar isso.


Amizade, por Nimrodel Lorellin  
  
Resumo: O amor entre irmãos às vezes é mais forte que a intolerância.  
  
Notas: Adoro os irmãos Faramir e Boromir, principalmente ao saber que nunca houve rivalidade entre eles, apesar do tirânico Denethor contribuir para o contrário.  
  
Todos os conselheiros do regente se encontravam no grande salão, onde o poderoso Denethor estava sentado em sua cadeira. Era um homem imponente, de estatura elevada e feições severas. A reunião fora convocada no dia anterior e todos tomaram o cuidado de estar ali, no horário indicado e se felicitavam intimamente por nenhum deles ser o motivo daquele atraso. De repente as portas foram abertas dando passagem a duas pessoas e, pela primeira vez desde que todos haviam chegado e para falar a verdade em muito tempo, eles viram a sombra de um sorriso no rosto do regente, pois ele olhava agora para seu amado filho, Boromir. Este era o único que poderia deixar o pai esperando ou atrasar uma convocação sem receber uma severa reprimenda. Ele aproximou-se do pai e fez uma reverência;  
- Salve meu Senhor. Peço perdão pelo nosso atraso, mas houve um assunto que exigiu minha presença no primeiro círculo da cidade.  
Ele sorriu complacente para o rapaz alto, de postura altiva e ar orgulhoso, ignorando completamente o outro jovem que se encontrava recuado.  
- Tenho certeza que resolveu a contento qualquer questão que tenha surgido meu filho. Você sabe que confio plenamente em seu julgamento. Pausou e finalmente dirigiu sua atenção relutante para o filho caçula, parecendo, só então, ter tomado conhecimento de sua presença.  
- Espero que tenha podido aprender alguma coisa útil com seu irmão, Faramir. Disse com secura. O garoto também fez uma reverência, mas não ousou se aproximar mais, como o irmão.  
- Assim eu espero, meu pai. Mas o regente já desviava sua atenção para o conselho.  
- Eu convoquei esta reunião para tratar de assuntos referentes a Osgilliat, para que sejamos colocados a par das atividades acontecidas por lá, por meu filho e traçarmos estratégias para continuar mantendo as defesas do Gondor intactas. Aqui ele parou e fixou olhos agudos no filho caçula.  
- Não creio ter te convocado também, Faramir. Disse imperioso. - Nunca permiti que crianças participassem de qualquer conselho meu. Faramir sentiu que seu rosto se avermelhava. Não era mais uma criança e até seu irmão permitia que ele participasse das patrulhas com ele.  
- Eu... começou a responder, mas foi interrompido por Boromir.  
- Pai, fui eu quem o chamei, pois julguei que seria bom que começasse participar do conselho e das decisões tomadas aqui. Peço que perdoe minha ousadia.  
- Está bem Boromir. Ele pode ficar. Concordou o regente, como sempre fazia quando se tratava de seu filho mais velho, mas olhou novamente para o caçula, a imagem menor de Boromir e disse com um tom cruel na voz:  
- Quem sabe você demonstra alguma aptidão pelo exército de Gondor e menos por manuscritos embolorados e poesias antigas. Faramir sentiu um calor intenso cobrir sua face e quis sumir ao sentir todos os olhares cravados nele e o ar de desdém nos rostos. Olhou com desespero para o irmão, mas recebeu um pequeno sorriso de apoio, o que o encheu de alento.  
- Este é o meu desejo, senhor. Respondeu corajosamente, mas ainda sem encarar o pai, que o olhou com uma expressão de descrença na face. Finalmente o regente pareceu perder todo o interesse em sua presença e eles ocuparam seus lugares com Faramir procurando sentar-se ao lado do irmão. Eles discutiram por um bom tempo sobre estratégias e guerra e Faramir por fim achou tudo muito aborrecido, principalmente por ter que ficar calado o tempo todo. Tentou dar sua opinião uma ou duas vezes mais foi sumariamente ignorado. Ele sequer parecia estar ali e por isso deixou a mente voar quando escutou um nome conhecido: Mithrandir. Imediatamente forçou-se a prestar atenção.  
-..."não quero mais aquele bruxo em Gondor. Sua presença aqui deve ser proibida a partir de hoje".  
- Não! Quando deu por si o grito já havia saído de seus lábios e estava de pé. Tinha a atenção de todos agora, inclusive do irmão que olhava espantado para ele. E infelizmente o Regente também.  
- O que? A voz espantada do pai provavelmente devia ter ressoado por todo o palácio. Ele engoliu em seco desejando que um buraco surgisse e o engolisse de uma vez, mas resolveu ir em frente e olhou nos olhos temíveis do pai.  
- Mithrandir é nosso amigo e nunca fez nada para nos prejudicar. Ele é sábio e sempre traz bons conselhos. O pai havia se levantado da cadeira, assomando acima dele. Chispas pareciam saltar de seus olhos tempestuosos e havia fúria em suas feições.  
- Você ousa contradizer uma ordem minha para defender aquele bruxo cinzento? A voz soou baixa e ameaçadora, quase incrédula, enviando calafrios por sua espinha. Ele tentou sustentar o olhar do pai, mas não conseguiu e, engolindo em seco, baixou os seus. Mas a ira do regente não esfriaria tão facilmente.  
- Ousa? O grito soou novamente. Por fim conquistou novamente coragem e olhou o pai.  
- Sim. A bofetada estalou em seu rosto com tanta força que arrancou sangue dos lábios e lágrimas dos olhos.  
- Ainda acha que aquele agourento é nosso aliado? O rosto ardia como fogo, mas ele lembrou-se do velho mago, de sua cortesia e de como podia ser divertido às vezes e o enfrentou novamente.  
- Sim. Novamente a bofetada violenta fazendo sua cabeça arquear e lhe deixando momentaneamente zonzo.  
- Então, aprendiz de mago, pretende continuar defendendo seu amigo? Ele mordeu os lábios e levou as mãos à face, olhando para o pai com os olhos marejados, vendo somente fúria e intolerância naqueles olhos tão parecidos com os seus. Como desejou por toda vida palavras de amor e carinho daquele homem tão austero.  
- Eu me orgulho que ele seja meu amigo. Finalmente as palavras saíram e ele fechou os olhos preparado para novo castigo, que estalou na outra face fazendo com que cambaleasse.  
- Insolente. O grito feriu seus ouvidos enquanto tentava se manter firme. - Vou fazer sua teimosia cair mesmo que seja na pancada. O braço levantou novamente e desceu sem piedade, o tapa o lançando para trás, fazendo com perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse, quando uma voz ecoou pelo salão.  
- Pai! Seu irmão havia se levantado e se posto entre os dois. Somente ele poderia ter diminuído a ira do pai.  
- Pai, sei que Faramir está sendo insolente e que por isso merece ser castigado, mas eu lhe peço, seja benevolente. A voz parecia ter agido como mágica no Regente, dissipando sua fúria.  
- Muito bem, Boromir. Disse olhando para a figura trêmula no chão. - Mas eu não admito ser contestado, principalmente por um... moleque arrogante. Levante-se Faramir. Boromir adiantou-se para ajudar o irmão, mas foi contido por um gesto imperioso do pai. O garoto se levantou tentando a todo custo conter as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pela face contundida.  
- A partir de hoje está proibido de ver aquele bruxo cinzento ou permitir que ele tenha acesso a qualquer coisa em Gondor, mesmo que sua entrada seja permitida. E também está proibido de patrulhar com seu irmão até que eu me pronuncie em contrário. Disse o regente voltando para seu assento. Faramir olhou para o pai espantado e a despeito da dor das pancadas ia dizer que não era justo o que fazia, mas foi impedido pelo olhar angustiado do irmão. Então abaixou a cabeça e balbuciou.  
- Sim.  
- Eu não escutei, disse o pai.  
- Sim, meu senhor.  
- Ótimo. Agora suma das minhas vistas. Todos no salão mantinham um silêncio opressivo enquanto ele passava em direção a saída. Agora que estava longe do olhar de todos, pode deixar as lágrimas correrem livremente enquanto andava sem rumo, até que escutou a voz de Boromir chamando seu nome. Acostumado a obedecer sem questionar sempre que ouvia um comando do irmão parou esperando que ele se aproximasse.  
- Boromir. Ele levantou o rosto para olhar para o irmão sem se preocupar com as lágrimas ou a vermelhidão alarmante na face, causada pala mão impiedosa do pai. - Por favor, me perdoe.  
- Perdoar? Estranhou Boromir segurando o rosto do irmão e examinando consternado as marcas deixadas pelo pai; o lábio ferido já roxo e as impressões dos dedos.  
- Sim. Você me levou para o conselho e eu enfureci nosso pai. Agora os soluços sacudiam seus ombros.- Ele me odeia e você deve estar zangado comigo. Boromir suspirou e sentou no grande muro de pedra, fazendo com que o irmão se sentasse a seu lado.  
- É claro que não odeia, você está dizendo bobagens. Ele só é muito austero. E eu nunca ficaria zangado com você.  
- Odeia sim. Os soluços se intensificaram.- Sempre me odiou. Eu...Eu só queria ser como você, corajoso e destemido para que ele também se orgulhasse de mim. E também queria que mamãe ainda estivesse aqui. Quando ela estava por perto ele sempre sorria e era gentil.  
- Você me pareceu muito corajoso lá dentro enfrentando o velho, sorriu tentando consolá-lo e fazer com que parasse de chorar.  
- Você acha? Disse fungando.  
- Claro. Poucos Gondorianos teriam feito isso. E não se preocupe, eu falarei com ele para que o libere para as patrulhas. Finalmente conseguiu um sorriso no rosto triste, mas de súbito os olhos verdes escureceram novamente e ele se abraçou forte ao irmão.  
- Boromir prometa que vai tomar cuidado. Que não vai se ferir, por favor.  
- Ora, mas eu sempre não tomo? Disse ele, também abraçando e passando a mão pelo cabelo do irmão mais jovem.  
- Eu sei, mas... é que se algo te acontecesse... depois que mamãe se foi, não haveria mais pessoas que gostassem de mim de verdade. Por favor, prometa. Você é muito importante pra mim.  
- Está bem, eu prometo. Nada vai me acontecer. Ele afastou o irmão. Agora vamos, tenho alguns golpes de espada que gostaria de te ensinar.  
- Não quero que me vejam assim. Ele disse olhando o irmão. - Danrrod e os outros vão fazer um monte de chacotas. Realmente seu rosto apresentava variações diversas de vermelho e roxo e por um momento Boromir sentiu-se verdadeiramente irritado com o pai. Ele não podia ao menos ter contido a força em seus golpes?  
- Isso deve estar doendo não é mesmo? Venha, vamos até as casas da cura conseguir um ungüento para colocar no lábio cortado. E não tema, pois ninguém vai te importunar enquanto eu estiver por perto. Era verdade. Ninguém ousava desafiar Boromir ou incorrer em sua ira. Nunca poderia ter desejado um amigo melhor e decidiu naquele momento, fazer com se orgulhasse dele. Por isso enxugou as lágrimas e aceitou as mãos do irmão o ajudando a se levantar e juntos caminharam em direção a torre branca e ao futuro.  
  
Fim 


End file.
